


The Mad King

by batmans_a_bitch



Category: AU - Fandom, Alternate Reality - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Bruce Wayne - Fandom, DC Comics, Young Bruce Wayne - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Ancient Rome, Batman - Freeform, Character Death, Creampie, DC comics - Freeform, Dawn of Justice - Freeform, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fighter, Forbidden Love, Gladiators, Lemon, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Young Ben Affleck - Freeform, Young Bruce Wayne, batman v superman - Freeform, dcu - Freeform, gladiator, unprotected sex, violent fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmans_a_bitch/pseuds/batmans_a_bitch
Summary: Alternate universe story of young Bruce Wayne as a Gladiator and a Roman Princess, set in Ancient Rome. I suck at discriptions, but this story has sex, violence and death. What more could you want? Inspired by my trip to Rome late last year.





	1. Chapter 1

The Princess made her way inside the colosseum, followed by her father the King and her older brother Cassius. The people of her city surrounded them as they walked in, being held back by guards. “Princess Athena!” A young girl shouted, the Princess looked down at her and smiled and proceeded to reach out and gently touch her cheek. The girl squealed and hid her face in her mother’s dress. They made their way over to their seats and sat down, staring at the cheering people surrounding them in the grand building. Athena’s heart raced as she saw the iron gates rise and one of the gladiators walked out onto the dusty floor. It was her friend Bruce, he was a fighter, the best in fact, the most adored and the strongest of them all. He’d never lost a fight, whether it was with a wild animal or another gladiator. She knew he never lost but the thought of something happening to her dear friend always scared her. The crowd cheered so loud she was almost certain there was a ringing beginning to form in her ears. Cassius, leaned down and whispered in her ear. “Hopefully the old brute gets his throat ripped out this time, I’m getting tired of this one.” She stared at her brother shooting daggers in his direction. He arched his brow, “I wouldn’t look at your future King with such distaste whore.” Athena’s cheeks flushed red with anger as she looked away from him and towards her friend on the fighting floor, he looked up at her and bowed. She smiled as he unsheathed his sword and raised it in the air, signalling for the fight to begin. The second gate opened and a lion approached him, a wild look in the animals eye. The crowd gasped, and then cheered. No one ever fought a lion and survived. The gladiator stood his ground as he held his sword with one hand and a steel chain with the other. The great beast roared and ran full speed at the fighter, he stepped back before whipping the chain at the animal making it stumble back in surprise. The lion jumped onto the gladiator making him stumble back and fall to the floor making his sword fly out of his hand. The crowd continued to cheer they didn’t care if he lived or died they just wanted a fight. But the Princess was on her feet in an instant, she watched in horror as the lion dug it’s claws into Bruce’s sides making him scream out in pain. Athena looked over at her brother and watched as he sat back and laughed at the scene. She looked down at his sword and without a second thought pulled it from its sheath. “Bruce!” She yelled before throwing the weapon in his direction. The gladiator immediately grabbed the Princes sword and plunged it into the lions throat making the animal fall on top of him as blood soaked the sand beneath them. 

....

The Prince roared at his sister, he wasn’t too happy that she had intervened in the fight. None of the fighters were to be helped, if they died, they died. And the people that intervened were killed too. “You stupid bitch!” He screamed and stuck her across her face, her lip splitting and blood dripping down to her chin. “You hear all those people out there? Saying how you can’t be controlled? You shamed me, how dare you touch my sword whore!” He smacks her again before storming out of her chambers. Athena’s maid rushes to her after the Prince had left. “Princess, are you alright?” She holds a rag to her lips as she attends to her wounds. The Princess stands there quietly not responding to her maid as she cleans up the blood on her face and chin. She was used to the harsh words her brother gave her, he treated her like the common whore but father wouldn’t believe her if she told him. To him he was his sweet son that would one day become King. He could do no wrong. 

Athena looked out of her window, the sun was setting over the city. She looked at the garden beneath her, beautiful flowers and trees glowing in the setting sunlight. The statue of the goddess Venus stood proudly in the middle of the garden, with beautiful angels surrounding her. The fountain water reflected the sunlight beautifully. She frowned as she remembered her and Bruce playing in the gardens as children, they were bound by the hip. How as she grew older, the idea of someone of her status being close with a fighter deterred people and she was instructed by her father not to spend too much time with him anymore. She however didn’t listen, stuck out and met the great fighter during the night or he came up through the gardens and climbed up through her window. If her father found out she didn’t know what he would do, probably lecture her about status and how her place wasn’t among them but with royalty and by being with him she was tarnishing their pride. He would probably lock her away for a night or two, however would still instruct that she got fed and had proper bedding to sleep on unlike the other prisoners. Cassius however would probably glee at the fact that his sister was with the “common folk” as he always had said that she didn’t belong with their ranks, a stain upon the family. She needed to see him, see if he was alright, when Bruce had killed the lion he just lied there limply under the animal, looking pale as the blood drained from him. The thought of it alone made her heart ache. She grabbed a cloak to cover herself with and made her way to her chamber doors, opening it quietly and peering her head out. She saw two of the guards that patrolled her hallway round the corner and she took her chance and ran for it. She avoided a few other guards before making her way to the healers. The nurses there knew she visited him when he was injured, they enjoyed her company and never told her fathers guards however no one knew that she saw him outside the healers, they weren’t meant to be so close. It was considered taboo, a young Princess so close to the age of marriage with a man that wasn’t her husband, such an idea was sinful. She walked in the door, avoiding eye contact with the guards posted at the entrance. Once she was in she rushed towards one of the nurses and removed her hood. “Miss!” She called out, the women’s eyes widened as she curtsied. “Princess, please follow me!” She didn’t even have to ask who she was here for, they knew already. She sat by his bed, watching quietly as he slept, a bandage wrapped around his midsection. His skin was still slightly pale but he was looking better than before, the healers here were good. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, noticing the slight dampness due to his sweat. He stirred in his sleep but did not awaken, she sat there for a few minutes before getting up and kissing his forehead, getting ready to leave. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open. “Bruce!” She whispered as she sat back down beside him. “Princess...” he groaned out trying to get up before going into a coughing fit. She immediately grabbed the cup of water next to the bed and made him drink to clear his throat. He sighed in relief as he lied back onto the bed, Athena reached out and stroked his cheek. “I was so worried!” She sighed as she leaned closer to him, the candle beside his bed illuminating her face just enough that he noticed her cut lip. “My god Princess who did that to you?” She was confused for a second before she realised what he was talking about and attempted to cover the wound. “Nothing, I wasn’t looking where I was going!” “Don’t lie to me he groaned, it’s that bastard brother of yours isn’t it.” She looked away in shame, not being able to look her friend in the eyes. His dark, brown eyes feeling like they were going to swallow her whole. “It’s my fault I threw his sword to you.” Bruce, groaned and sat up slowly as not to disturb the bandages around his body. He reached out for the Princess and held her cheek, making her look at him. Her lip was bruised and cut very badly, he knew about the way Cassius treated her, his own sister. Often striking her, making sure that the stones that decorated his fingers would cut her skin. “You saved my life Princess, I owe you the world.” She smiled at him, forgetting about the injury on her face. “How are you feeling?” She asks. “Like I fought with the God of war himself! But I’ll be a new man again in a few weeks and ready to defend my title.” Athena sighs and looks down at him, “I wish you didn’t have to fight.” Bruce takes her hand in his, “I know Princess, but two more years and my contract with your father will end, I’ll be a free man!” “What happens if you die before then?” “I will not let death take me so soon Princess!”

Athena hadn’t seen Bruce since he had left the healers, she hadn’t gotten the chance to sneak away; but she vowed that she would see him tonight. Athena waits until all is quiet in the palace before she puts on her cloak to hide her identity from on lookers and steps out of her room. She makes it to the hallway before bumping into her brother. “Watch it wrench!” She bows in an apology only to be pushed back slightly by a very drunk Cassius. She mumbles an apology and walks on, hastily making her way to the gladiators quarters. She weaved her way through the dark alleys passing various drunks before making her way to where the gladiator were kept. She walks into the run down building and isn’t surprised to see a few fighters with ladies on each arm. They were known to pay whores well after all. She ran up the stairs before stopping at his door and knocking. She heard him grunt in annoyance before saying “enter!” She slowly opens the door and peaks her head through, seeing Bruce lying in bed with nothing but the bandage covering his top half and a pair of loose pants for his bottoms. As soon as he sees her he puts his book down and stands up, a little too fast for his own good and ends up groaning due to the pain. She enters the room and removes her hood before running up to him and embracing him in a hug. Bruce grunts a little but hugs the Princess back. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come earlier,” she says as she looks down at the floor. “It’s okay Athena I know how dangerous it is for you.” She looks at his bandaged torso and places a hand over it. “How is it healing?” “Well, I just have a few stitches, nothing I can’t handle sweetheart.” She smiles up at him, noting the way his brows knit together slightly. “Is the Prince still hurting you?” She frowns and looks down at the floor again, “you know there’s nothing I can do Bruce.” “Look at me Athena.” He says, voice stern and holding a sense of authority. The Princess slowly looks up at him, his dark brown eyes intimidating her. “I’m not going to let him hurt you, not when I’m around. Okay?” She shakes her head, taking a step back. “You can’t even be seen with me and if you do anything he’s going to get you killed. Don’t do that for me.” Bruce sighs and pulls her closer with a hand on the back of her neck, and gently places a kiss on her forehead. The Princess looks up at him, seeing his eyes soften a little as he looks at her. He may be a fighter, a killer of men but the way he looked at her and treated her you would never be able to tell. She places a hand over his heart and hums a little at the thumping feeling she feels under her hand, Bruce leans down a little touching his nose with hers. She feels his breath fan over her face and feels his grip on her neck tighten, she swallows hard; unable to stop her mind from racing. Bruce closes the last few centimetres left between them and brushes a gentle kiss on the Princess’ lips, it’s over so fast she has to lick her lips slightly to see if the taste of him lingered just to make sure she didn’t imagine it. She takes a step away from him, slightly flustered and shocked as the reality of the situation sinks in. She mumbles a few incoherent words before excusing herself and running back to the palace before she did anything that would put any of them in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

She ignored Bruce for well over a month, it’s not that she didn’t reciprocate his feelings it’s that she knew how dangerous it was. He would be hung or beheaded if it was known that he had laid a hand on the Princess, it was forbidden. She always felt something for him, that she could never hide but whether that was romantic she didn’t know. She decided that she would speak to him, clear things up. She needed to see him, she knew of the gathering being held at the gladiators quarters tonight. She knew everyone would be too busy engorging themselves with food and wine to notice her. She would sneak in and find him. 

She walked towards the gladiators building, the darkness of the night hiding her from the view of curious eyes. She heard the sound of music and laughter grow louder and she got closer, the large wooden door was open; showing the various naked women and fighters inside. All occupied with sex and the alcohol to even glance at her direction. She looked around for her fighter, but didn’t seem to find him amongst the crowd; he was no where in sight. She looked up to see the door to his chambers was closed, she assumed he might be upstairs trying to avoid all the commotion. Looking around to see if anyone was watching her she quietly made her way up the stairs and opened the door to his quarters. There was silence, she didn’t hear his presence, she walked up to his bed and saw that the privacy curtain was covering the bed, she reached out and drew the material back. Gasping in shock and embarrassment when she saw Bruce lying there with a pale skinned naked women, his large hand on one of her naked breasts. Her sudden gasp woke him up, his eyes adjusting to the rooms lighting before he noticed the shocked face of the Princess. “Athena!” He gasped. She looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes before she turned to run away. Bruce immediately got up after her grasping her hand to stop her leaving. The drunken, passed out whore in his bed being forgotten. She turned to face him. “Let go of me Bruce!” She hissed. “Athena...” he whispered. She looked at him, then down, clearing her throat and looking away when she realised he was naked; his large cock hanging heavily between his legs. He blushed almost, letting go of her hand before grabbing a nearly pillow to shield himself. “Go back to your whore Bruce, I shouldn’t have come.” He sighed, lifting a hand up to pull down her hood. He noticed that the tears she was trying so hard to hold back were now running down her cheeks as she continued to avoid his gaze. “Princess...I didn’t mean for you to see me like this.” She remained quiet, not sure what to say after finding her friend in bed nude after laying claim to a whore. “I think I’ve seen enough Bruce.” She said in a hushed whisper as she turned to leave, trying to forget the offending scene in front of her. 

She tried everything to rid herself of the memory of that night, seeing Bruce. Her Bruce, lying there with another women made her furious. She had no right to feel that way, he wasn’t actually hers; she had no claim to him. But she felt as because she was royalty he should be hers and no other women had the right. She was never this possessive with anyone else, but with him she wanted to own him and possess him. She was out in the market of the kingdom, not alone of course; Marcus her guard, was with her. God forbid she leave the castle by herself, he however was slightly further away from her than what he ought to be. Slightly distracted by one of the maidens running one of the stalls, he beautiful red hair flowing down her back. She watched on as he spoke to her, she shyly looked down and avoids his gaze. She laughs softly herself before looking back at the stall of fruits in front of her, picking up a ripe peach and bringing to her nose to smell the sweet scent. She yelps suddenly as a drunken man grabs her behind. “My, my aren’t you a treat?” He smiles at her, his dirty teeth on show. He grabs her arm roughly making her drop the fruit she was holding. “Let go of me!” She shouts which catches Marcus’ attention as he runs toward her and draws his sword. “Unhand the Princess at once!” He growls, his voice deep and menacing. The old man laughs, “leave boy!” He says as he continues to run his hand up and down the Princess’ arm. Marcus uses the end of the sword to hit the man over the head, Athena yelling as he hits the floor with a thud. People looking on and whispering at the scene in front of them. “Are you alright Princess? Did he harm you?” She shook her head. “No I’m fine thank you!” He puts his sword back in the sheath as he bends down and picks up the unconscious man putting him over his shoulder. “We should head back now your highness, your father will want to know what happened.”

“YOU LET ANOTHER MAN TOUCH MY DAUGHTER?” The voice of the King boomed in the large room, echoing off the marble walls. Marcus, kneeling in front of the mighty King begging for forgiveness. “You are here to protect her, keep her safe! And instead you busy yourself with another women who is not your main priority? How dare you!” The Princess stood off to the side as her father continued to scold her guard, she didn’t see what the huge problem was; yes a man had grabbed her however Marcus had come to her aid in time. “You are lucky I am such a merciful King or I would have beheaded you myself, instead you are going to spend a night in the cells with no food and as of now you are no longer serving as the Princess’ royal guard. Get him out of my sight!” The King says as he ushers for the other guards to come and take him away. “Father, don’t you think this is uncalled for? He did come to my aid, whether he was distracted or not.” The King shook his head, your royal guard must never be distracted, what if something else happened? Be happy I am not having him killed, this is the least he deserves. But I am merciful and will not harm him.”

....

Athena had been confined to the palace walls for the last three days, as she no longer had a royal guard she was not allowed to leave the grand palace until her father had approved another for her. She was lying on her bed, the dark green and gold silk sheets surrounding her as she lied there reading a book. She sighed as she read the page over again, she had been so distracted as of late she hadn’t been paying attention to anything around her; let alone actually being able to sit down and read a book. A knock at her door made her put down her book. “Come in!” She said as the door swung open and one of the royal guards peered in. “Sorry to disturb you your highness, but the King has requested your presence.” She sighed before, rolling out of the bed and following the guard down the hall. She was lead into the main hall, where her father sat on his throne. When she entered she was slightly confused and embarrassed to see Bruce standing by the throne. “Athena child! I wanted to speak to you.” Her father said making her look away from Bruce’s soft brown eyes up to the Kings. “Athena, after the whole ordeal with Marcus I’ve decided who better to serve as you personal guard than our best fighter? Bruce will be by your side from know on, he certainly has proved his strength in the Colosseum; I’m positive a few drunken men shouldn’t be an issue for him. “Isn’t that right Bruce?” He says looking towards the fighter, missing the sudden shocked expression on the Princess’ face. She gasps as she makes eye contact with the fighter, blushing almost instantly as she remembers him standing before her in all his naked glory. “Father isn’t there anyone else, I’m sure Bruce would rather be training for his fights.” “Nonsense child, he is the best and he will make a fine royal guard!” 

She sighed as Bruce walked by her side as she made her way back to her chambers. “We need to talk...” Bruce whispers to her ear as she walks down the long hall with him. As she approaches her chamber doors she finally looks up at him. “I cannot...not right now.” He sighs, his brows drawing closer together. “Princess you can’t spend all day hiding from me, I’m your guard, wherever you go I go.” She sighs in defeat, her eyes falling down to his lips as he draws his tongue along his bottom lip. “Okay come in!” She says as she holds the door open for the warrior to enter. He smiles slightly and looks around, he remembers when he would climb up the vines outside her window just so they could see each other without others finding out. It probably had been over a year since he had stepped foot in her chambers. He looks back at her and notices her already looking at him, arms crossed and a look of disappointment on her face. He sighs, head tilting up to the Gods; silently asking for advice on what to say next. “Athena, I’m sorry you saw me like that. I...wasn’t expecting company and after you fled I thought you wouldn’t want to see me again.” She looked down at the floor avoiding his gaze, always so soft and gentle around her while menacing around others. “I should be the one asking for forgiveness, it wasn’t my place just to walk into your private chambers like that; and I would never not want to see you. I just...” She paused as she thought about her words. “You know why we can’t, they’ll kill you.” Bruce’s lips form a hard line as he approaches her, his hand reaching out and touching her cheek. Even just touching the Princess like this was forbidden, he was her guard not a family member or husband. They would cut off his hands if anyone saw them. Her eyes closed as she reached out and held the hand that was cupping her face. Her fingers running over the scabs over his knuckles. “How are you going to fight if you’re with me?” She knew his contact with her farther was still valid, he would have to defend his title until he died in the ring or until his contract ended. Whichever came first. “I have Theseus lined up to take my place when I fight or need to train. But my next fight isn’t for another three months, so don’t worry about that now.” She sighs as the fighters rough fingers brush against her bottom lip, she knew everything about their current situation was wrong but she couldn’t help herself and it seemed like neither could he. 

....

Athena sat on the bench in the royal gardens, book in her hand. She looked up to see Bruce standing loyally as ever, by her side. Ready to take on anyone or anything that wanted to cause her harm. “Why don’t you sit down with me Bruce?” She says as she pats the empty space next to her, he smiles slightly. “I cannot Princess, I must be vigilant.” Him calling her Princess was more of a nickname rather than her title. “Bruce, we’re in the royal gardens. Nothing of harm here besides the humming birds and honey bees.” He groans lowly in his throat before cautiously sitting down beside her, the Princess smiles at him before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. He grunts in discomfort as he looks around to see if there were any witnesses that saw the exchange between them. “It’s okay, it’s just us here.” She smiles softly, he still can’t help his paranoia. There was too much of a risk to be seen even having a slight intimate connection with the royal Princess, especially with his low status. 

The Princess looked at her refection in the large mirror, she was dressed in a beautiful white dress that draped over her curves perfectly her elegant golden crown placed on her head as her long braided hair fell down her back. Her father was celebrating his day of birth, 50 long years. She had to make sure she looked her best. Not only for the party but also to catch the eye of a certain fighter. Her fingers ran along the delicate gold necklace on her neck, something her mother had gifted to her when she had turned 16 only two months before her passing. She frowned slightly at the memory of her mother, tears beginning to form in her eyes; her thought process was broken when a knock at the door startled her. Bruce opened the door and stepped in, his breath catching in his throat instantly. Athena turned to smile at him, quickly blinking the tears away before he noticed. “My Princess, you truly are a gift from the Gods.” She smiled, a deep blush forming on her cheeks. “Hush now Bruce.” He rolls his eyes at her modesty, everyone in the kingdom knew her how beautiful the Princess was, her sparking green eyes, dark black hair and olive skin. She was truly a Goddess among men, the Prince that would marry her was a lucky man. He slowly approached her, but stopped halfway when he realised he was getting too close for his own good. Unfortunately for him the doe eyed Princess had other ideas as she met him halfway, her hand reaching out to run along his dark hair. His hand rested on her hips as his eyes dropped down to her cleavage, an audible “gulp” could be heard as he saw the tops of her breasts, almost spilling out of the dress. His hand moved to her hair, twisting a lock around his finger before he gently tucked it back behind her ear. “We should get going Princess, you don’t want to be late. She tilted her head at him slightly as she smiled, her green eyes looking him up and down. Her hands moved from his thick head of hair to the nape of his neck, as she gently touched the skin there. She notices the scar on his lip, something he had for years. She had forgotten how he had gotten it it had been so long, a drunken fight maybe. Her fingers gently touched the scar, as her eyes looked him over for anymore. Her eyes handed on a long scar by his ear, almost running down under his jaw. She remembered how he got this one, a lump forming in her throat as she recalled the fight. The opponent slicing his perfect skin open with the tip of his blade. “You shouldn’t be covered in these!” She says as she runs a thumb along another small mark just under his right eye. “They’re battle scars Princess, all fighters have them. I may be grotesque to look at but they are my badges of honour!” He knew what she meant, he shouldn’t be fighting. He didn’t have a choice, it was the lands law. He had a debt to pay. She shook her head violently, as she looked up at him with furrowed brows. “You are not grotesque, you’re perfect. Battle scars and all, I couldn’t imagine you any other way.” He smiled brightly at her, his eyes lighting up at her words. A beauty such herself giving him even the slightest indication that his scarred flesh didn’t bother her was a huge relief for him. “We really have to get to the grand hall Princess!” He sighed as she removed her hands from his face, instantly missing her being so close to him. He held out his arm for her to take, as she wrapped her arm around his armoured one she reached up on toes and kissed the long scar by his ear, making him grin proudly. 

The gladiator, led the Princess back to her chambers. The gathering had been a success, lots of wine and food being passed around in celebration of the mighty Kings day of birth. The Princess giggled as she held on to her guard, having had a little too much wine she wasn’t herself; needing to hold onto the fighter for support. He swings the door to her chambers open with one hand as the other works at holding the Princess up so she didn’t fall to her knees. He leads her inside and makes her sit down on her grand bed. “I think you should get some sleep Princess, you’ve had quite the night.” He turns to leave but a call of his name stops him, he turns back around facing her; a brow raising up in question and she gets up from her bed and approaches him. Her hand instantly going to his hair as she runs a hand through his hair making him groan low in his throat. “Princess...what are you doing?” He questions but she just places a delicate finger to his lips as she tells him to be quiet. She runs her lips down the column of his throat and kisses his Adam’s apple, making him swallow thickly. He knew full well that this was wrong but he couldn’t help himself as he gripped onto her waist. “I want you Bruce!” She whispered in his ear, making him almost moan out as he leans down to capture her lips with his. The kiss a lot more feverish and lust filled than the first one they shared. She moans, opening her mouth to him as she feels his tongue swipe her bottom lip. She pulls away panting, before reaching down to the knot keeping her dress up, she pulls at it. Making he fabric fall away from her body leaving her naked as the day she was born in front of him. His eyes instantly widen at the sight in front of him, perfectly round breasts with dusty pink nipples with a perfectly trimmed patch of curls between her legs. She reaches for his hand guiding, it to her folds, he groans in approval when he feels her slick entrance. “Bruce...” She sighs as his fingers brush her clit. His eyes closes tightly as he realises what he is doing, he retracts his hands from between her legs. “Princess...I er-“ He begins to stutter as he is not sure how to proceed. He tries to look around the room, at anything else that might distract him rather than the beauty naked in front of him begging for him to take her. “I should go...” He turns to leave, trying his hardest not to just bend her over and claim her as his and make her cry out as she orgasms around him. He leans against the door to her chambers, sighing in defeat. His cheeks were tinged pink and his eyes were blown wide with lust. He could still smell her sweet arousal, he needed a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you guys are finding this story! X


	3. Chapter 3

The Princess awoke the next morning, wrapped up in her sheets. As she got up she realised she was nude, the events of the night before weighing heavily on her mind. Her heart heavy at the rejection she had faced the night before. She jumped slightly as the door to her chamber door was opened and her maid came in, she clutched the sheets to her naked body. “Oh Princess please forgive me, I didn’t know you would be undressed.” She pulled the sheets closer to herself as she mumbled a reply. “It’s okay just please knock next time!” She noticed Bruce standing outside the doors of her chamber, looking away when he noticed her staring back. “Here’s your breakfast Princess, we have a bath ready for you when you get up.” She said as she placed the tray of food down and hastily left the room. 

Athena sat in the large tub of water over looking the kingdom, she sighed as she sunk in lower; dipping her in under the water before rising back up. She remembered when she used to be ashamed of having to bathe in front of her maids, and of course her guard who had to be by her side at all times. She didn’t care about her nakedness anymore, she knew Bruce had seen all of her last night and he didn’t want her, she wasn’t pleasing enough to him. So she no longer cared if he looked at her as she rose from the tub, water droplets running down her naked body as a maid approached her with something to dry herself with. She noticed the deep blush running down his neck, maybe it was the weather. It had been much warmer than usual for this time of year and his heavy armour wasn’t doing much to keep him cool. He cleared his throat slightly before he stepped out of the room, opting to wait outside instead. It was hard to watch him leave, was the sight of her body so displeasing to him?

She sat in garden of the royal palace, something she did quite often this time looking on as her brother Cassius and his friend Julius fought with swords, battling each other to prove who was the better warrior of them both. Bruce stood close by her watching her as he always did, however their playful manner no longer there after the night of her fathers party. She tried to accept the fact that he didn’t find her body attractive, maybe it was for the best. It was forbidden after all. Cassius shouted in triumph as he knocked Julius’ sword out of his hand and pointed his weapon at his neck. Julius held up his hands in surrender, panting as he stood back up off the ground and shook the Princes hand. “Always the fighter!” He said as Cassius clapped him on the back as a form of praise. “Maybe you’ll beat me one day!” Said the young Prince as he wiped off the his sweat on his shirt. “Another round? I’ll go easy on you, you brute!” “Give me a little break at least Cassius, we all weren’t blessed with the strength of the Gods like you!” Cassius laughed as he shook his head. “Go sit down and catch your breath, I want a challenge.” Julius made his way over to Athena sitting close beside her. “Princess...” he smiled, she retired the smile although not interested in the conversation he was planning on starting with her. Bruce looked down at them silently, his fists clenching as he noticed the way he looked at her. Lust dripping from his voice as he spoke. “You think I can beat your brother?” He asked smiling at her, she really didn’t seem interested in speaking with him but he pushed on anyway. “You can try, he has a temper. Even if you beat him fair and square he’ll probably say he let you win.” He laughs a full on rumble, making Bruce want nothing more than to just pull him away from her. “How about a kiss Princess? For good luck of course!” Bruce’s hands twitched on the handle of his sword, he was ready to draw it if he forced himself on her; as he was known to do with numerous other women. “You won’t need it, I’m sure of it.” She gave a fake smile and touched his shoulder, as he was about to protest Cassius called him over. 

....

Athena was out in the forest just outside the walls of the kingdom, one of her maids had fallen ill and she wanted to pick some fresh flowers to send to her along with a few ripe berries that were ready to be harvested. Bruce of course just behind her as she kneeled down to smell the violet blossoms. She tried her hardest to ignore him, pretend that his rejection hadn’t hurt her. She looked ahead of her and noticed a tree beginning to sprout fruit. She walked up to it, noticing Bruce’s footsteps just behind her. She stretched up trying to reach the closest one, groaning as her fingertips just grazed it. Bruce walked up to her easily picking the fruit from the tree and handed it to her. She looked at it for a few seconds before turning away from him and going towards a berry bush, he sighed heavily as he threw the fruit in her basket. He watched on as the Princess picked a few blackberries of the bush, placing some in her mouth and groaning at the sweet taste. He stared at her shamelessly as he notices the dark juice of the berry coat her lips, he looks at her unconsciously licking his lips at the sight in front of him, he could feel his cock twitch inside of his armour making him moan low in his throat. He slowly approaches her, she looks up at him slightly confused as he stands there out of breath from seemingly doing nothing at all. “Bru-“ she doesn’t even get to finish her sentence before he has his lips pressed against hers. She squeals in surprise, her eyes wide open as he holds her face with both his large hands and kisses her forcefully, his rough lips moving against hers and his stubble scraping against her delicate skin. She pushes him off panting, looking up at him with an angered expression. “What are you doing?” She asks angrily. “Princess, I thought that I could stay away from you. Control myself around you but I can’t, every time I look at you I want to kiss you and lay claim to you.” His breathing is unsteady, chest rising and falling as he looks down at her, his eyes glassy and unfocused. Her tongue runs across her bottom lip, tasting the sweetness of him he left behind. She pulls him back to her by his shoulders, attaching their lips together once more. She moans as he ruts against her, trying to relieve the pressure in his groin; his lips travel down her neck and nips at her pulse point making her nails dip into the back  
of his neck. “Bruce...” she sighs as his fingers gently run down her sides. “Touch me!” He pulls away from her, looking into her forest green eyes now nearly fully black. Bruce pushes the Princess against a nearby tree, she groans as the rough bark scratches against her back. His right hand dips under her dress while the other holds her hips down, his hand runs up her creamy thighs before coming to rest between her legs. She moans out for him when his thick fingers run against her wet lips. “You’re wet Princess.” He sighs as his thumb brushes her clit. The Princess moans loudly, her hips jutting forward towards his hand. “Please Bruce!” She cries out, making his thumb press harder against her slippery clit; his thumb makes small circles around the small bundle of nerves as the Princess clings to him for dear life. Her hips rolling towards him, trying to get his thick fingers to enter her. “I want you.” She moans into his ear, shaking slightly from pleasure. He groans knowing that there is nothing more that he would want in this world than to rip her dress away from her and mark her as his right here and now. In the middle of a forest, outside in nature like animals, rough and dominant. But he couldn’t, he wouldn’t make her first time like this, he would take her in a bed, pleasure her for hours before he had his release. But right now this was all he could give to her. “Soon Princess” he groans into her ear as his fingers speed up on her clit. She moans loudly causing a flock of birds nearby by to flee from them. He holds her tight against him as he continues his assault on her, his only goal to see her fall apart in his arms, calling his name as she reaches her highest point of pleasure. He eyes roll back as her mouth opens wide, a scream coming from her lips as she orgasms; her body falling limp against his as he slowly continues to rub her clit causing slight jolts of pleasure to run through her.


End file.
